


A Bad Dream

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor has a nightmare and Yuuri comforts him





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (Very original title, I know.)

Yuuri is pulled from sleep by the sound of shuffling blankets and noises of distress. The sounds are coming from beside him, Yuuri’s booting-up brain provides as he forces himself more awake. Another noise comes, a word this time. It’s barely audible, a quietly murmured, but unmistakably fearful and panicked, _“no.”_

The Russian accent is stronger than usual as Victor mumbles in his sleep, occasionally slipping into his native language for a few words. He tosses and turns, nearly smacking Yuuri in the face as he does so.

He’s having a nightmare, Yuuri realizes, and is a bit ashamed with how long it took him to come to this conclusion. It should have been obvious, what with the way Victor’s features are contorted in what can only be described as pain, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he continues to thrash about on their bed.

Victor’s breathing is erratic, his hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut. His mumbling is incomprehensible and mostly in Russian which Yuuri cannot hope to understand.

All Yuuri can understand is his love is hurting, and he wants it to stop.

“Victor,” Yuuri coaxes, but the man doesn’t respond. “Victor, wake up.” Yuuri shakes his shoulder and gets a sharp intake of breath followed by more Russian. Victor flinches at Yuuri’s touch as if physically hurt, but still he remains asleep, trapped in his torment. “Victor, It’s me,” Yuuri tries again. “You’re having a nightmare. You need to wake up.” He shakes Victor with a little more force this time, until finally blue eyes snap open with a startled gasp.

“Victor,” Yuuri says immediately. He needs to divert Victor’s attention away from whatever illusion he was just seeing, try to ground him to the reality of their shared bed, safe and warm and real. Victor’s chest is heaving, taking in lungfuls of air when he jerks his head toward the sound of Yuuri’s voice and locks eyes with him.

The open panic and distress in those wide fearful eyes; it’s like someone has stabbed a knife through Yuuri’s heart and twisted it, with how much it hurts him to see.

As Victor begins to get a grasp on his surroundings, a bit of relief begins to emerge on Victor’s terrified expression. “Yuuri?” Victor breathes, as if he can’t believe this is real and Yuuri is here with him, his voice so frail and broken like he’s trying to hold back tears.

He very likely is.

Without another word, Yuuri secures his love in an embrace. “I’m here. You had a nightmare, Victor, but it’s okay now. You’re okay.” He guides Victor’s head to his chest, so he can feel the strong and grounding beat of Yuuri’s heart. Victor complies willingly.

_”Yuuri,”_ Victor says into Yuuri’s shirt as he melts into the embrace. His voice is more of a whisper now, like he’s trying to convince himself that this is not a dream, and Yuuri is real and here and holding him.

“Shh…it’s okay, Vitya. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Yuuri feels the bob of Victor’s throat as he swallows hard, holding back tears like Yuuri had predicted. “You can let it out, Vitya,” he says, stroking silver hair as Victor presses his face into Yuuri’s chest. That’s all it takes, as tears begin to soak into the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt as Victor’s breath hitches, then he lets out a muffled sob.

Yuuri doesn’t ask Victor about the dream. It doesn’t matter. All that matters right now is Victor is distraught and needs love and reassurance. Which, of course, Yuuri is all too willing to provide. He shifts Victor so he’s laying more on top of him and continues to hold him, stroking his hair and tracing his hand up and down Victor’s back as he cries.

Yuuri doesn’t say much, never the greatest with words of comfort, but he does his best by murmuring sweet nothing’s into Victor’s ear. Things like, _“I’m not going anywhere,”_ and _“it will be okay,”_ and _“I love you.”_ He says the last one a lot, in English and Japanese and Russian, over and over, softly spoken but ever so true, no matter the language.

Once Victor’s crying has devolved to only occasional sniffles, Yuuri places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “You okay?” he asks, and gets a quiet hum and a sad nod in response. “You wanna go back go sleep? It’s still early in the morning. And you must be tired from crying.”

When Victor speaks, his voice is barely audible. He’s so small and so fragile and so broken, his face still pressed against Yuuri’s chest. “Just wanna stay here with you. _Please.”_

Yuuri’s heart clenches as a strong sense of protectiveness takes hold. Whatever Victor saw in that dream must have been bad. But still Yuuri doesn’t ask about it. Instead, he keeps his arms wrapped around Victor, keeps whispering loving words and tracing soothing patterns onto his skin. He doesn’t stop, even once Victor’s sniffles have fully ceased and his breathing has evened out and Victor is once again asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Imma just re-emphasize that I really do love these boys with all of my heart and soul, despite the misery I put them through.
> 
> Hit me with those kudos and comments and all that jazz!


End file.
